youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
ClementJ64
Jamie Clement (born ), better known online as ClementJ42 or The Great Clement is a Canadian YouTube Let's Player. Because of his drama club experience, he seems to be a pretty good actor. He also happens to be a fanatic with many franchises including Sonic, Mega Man, Final Fantasy, and many others. He is perhaps known for his undying love and devotion to Doctor Eggman, as well as dedicating himself to playing every Sonic game for his channel. Debuting as a guest in Sonic the Hedgehog 2006, he's been said to have boosted the BrainScratch's popularity because of it. Out of all the guest commentators, Clement has appeared in the most commentaries. He also shares a friendly rivalry with Johnny because of a time period where they constantly beat each other's records in the 30 second trial challenges of City Escape Act 1 in Sonic Generations. Clement then went on to beat all of Johnny's other records in the game to make up for it. Games Played * The Legend of Mystical Ninja * Home Alone * Cool World * Mega Man 5 * Mega Man 4 * Mega Man 7 * Mega Man 8 * Mega Man and Bass * Mega Man: The Wily Wars * New Super Mario Bros. Wii * Home Alone 2 * Mega Man V * Sonic Spinball * Sonic the Hedgehog 2 (Game Gear) * Mega Man 2 * Mega Man * Mega Man X3 * Mega Man Xtreme 2 * Mega Man 6 * Sonic the Hedgehog 2 * Sonic the Hedgehog (Game Gear) * Sonic CD * Sonic Chaos * Mega Man X * Mega Man X2 * Mega Man X6 * Mega Man X4 * Mega Man Zero 2 * Mega Man 9 * Sonic the Hedgehog (original) * Mega Man Zero 3 * Mega Man X5 * Mega Man Zero 4 * Sonic 3 & Knuckles * Mega Man 3 * Mega Man 7 * Mega Man Zero * Mega Man 10 * Sonic Adventure 2 * Super Meat Boy (Clement's drunk LP) * Sonic Triple Trouble * Knuckles Chaotix * Mega Man X7 * Tails' Adventure * Sonic 3D Blast * The X-Files * Sonic Adventure DX * Sonic Pocket Adventure * Super Castlevania IV * Sonic Heroes * Sonic Advance series * Shadow the Hedgehog * Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers * Starfox 64 * Sonic Riders * 8-Bit Mega Man 8 * Mega Man Maverick Hunter X * Scott Pilgrim vs. the World * Banjo-Kazooie * Sonic Rivals series * Sonic Rivals: Zero Gravity * Mega Man Powered Up * Punch-Out Wii * Sonic and the Secret Rings * Mega Man X8 * Quackshot * Duck Tales * Sonic Rush * Sonic Rush Adventure * Sonic Unleashed * Sonic and the Black Knight * Fear Effect * Pac-Man World * Mister Mosquito * Mega Man ZX * Mega Man Legends * The Misadventures of Tron Bonne * Mega Man Legends 2 * Sonic Colors * Star Wars: The Force Unleashed * Spider-Man * Mega Man ZX Advent * Double Dragon Neon * Sonic the Hedgehog 4 * Mighty No. 9 * The Hobbit * Sonic Lost World * Street Fighter X Mega Man * Crash Twinsanity * Sonic Generations * Mega Man 11 * Sonic Boom * Double Switch * Bully * The Bouncer * Lego Sonic Dimensions * Sonic Mania * Sonic Forces * Sonic Mania Plus Other Videos * Silver * Clement Talks: Pokémon * Clement Remembers the Old G4 * Why I Like Sonic * Clement Reviews Sonic 06 ** Part 1 ** Part 2 ** Part 3 ** Part 4 ** Part 5 ** Part 6 * How Clement Spent his Summer * Clement Becomes a Big Brother ** Part 1 ** Part 2 * Thank you for the support. 100,000 Subscribers. * When Video Game Commercials were Fun * DUKE NUKEM FOREVER! * Clement's Last Look at the Wii Shop * Cancelled LP: Castlevania 64 * Upcoming Sonic Q&A: Send Your Questions! * Clement's Sonic Retrospective Finale * Update: Final Fantasy is on its Way Other Sonic Games * Let's Look at Sonic Drift * Let's Look at Dr. Robotnik's Mean Bean Machine * Let's Look at Flicky * Let's Play Sonic Labyrinth ** Part 1 ** Part 2 * Let's Play Tails' Skypatrol * Let's Look at Sonic Drift 2 * Let's Play Sonic Blast ** Part 1 ** Part 2 * Me and BJ Play Sonic the Fighters * Me and BJ Play Sonic R * Let's Look at Sonic Shuffle * Let's Look at Sonic Pinball Party * Let's Look at Sonic Battle * Let's Look at Sega Superstars * Let's Look at Sonic Genesis * Let's Look at Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games * Let's Look at Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games (DS Version) * Let's Look at Sonic in SSBB * Let's Look at Sega Superstars Tennis * Let's Look at Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood * Let's Look at Mario & Sonic at the Winter Olympic Games * Let's Look at Sonic and Sega All-Stars Racing * Let's Look at Sonic Free Riders * Let's Look at Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games * Let's Look at Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing Transformed * Let's Look at Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Winter Olympics * Let's Look at Mega Man & Sonic in SSB Wii/Wii U * Let's Look at Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games * Let's Look at Mega Man & Sonic in Super Smash Bros Ultimate * Let's Look at Team Sonic Racing * Let's Look at Mario & Sonic at the Tokyo 2020 Olympic Games Clement Remembers Final Fantasy * Clement Remembers Final Fantasy (Intro) * Clement Remembers Final Fantasy (I) * Clement Remembers Final Fantasy (II) * Clement Remembers Final Fantasy (III) * Clement Remembers Final Fantasy (IV) * Clement Remembers Final Fantasy (V) * Clement Remembers Final Fantasy (VI) * Clement Remembers Final Fantasy (VII) * Clement Remembers Final Fantasy (VIII) * Clement Remembers Final Fantasy (IX) * Clement Remembers Final Fantasy (X) * Clement Remembers Final Fantasy (X-2) * Clement Doesn't Remember Final Fantasy XI * Clement Remembers Final Fantasy XII * Clement Remembers Final Fantasy (XIII; coming soon) "5 Second" Videos * Final Fantasy X * Sonic Riders * Shadow the Hedgehog * Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic * Mass Effect * Final Fantasy X-2 * Super Mario 64 * Kingdom Hearts * Metal Gear Solid: The Twin Snakes * Resident Evil: Code Veronica * Final Fantasy VII * Phantasy Star Universe * Def Jam: Fight for New York * Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) * Hotel Mario * Fear Effect * Spider-Man (the Game) * Killer 7 * Eternal Darkness: Sanity's Requiem * Enter the Matrix * Sonic Adventure 2 * Conker's Bad Fur Day * Super Mario Sunshine * Saints Row * Meta Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots * Mortal Kombat: Shaolin Monks * Resident Evil Degeneration * Sonic Generations * Resident Evil 6 This page was created on January 16, 2019 by TheIkranRider. Category:Users that joined in 2007 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Canadian YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:YouTube Reviewers